Haunted Justice
by Mysteria Holmes
Summary: Someone from Tony's past is back...or is she? Can the team figure out why she is back before it costs Tony his life?
1. It All Starts With A Nightmare

"_Tony…Run Tony…Take Bella with you. Run! Escape this monster!"_ Tony sat up in a panic, his mother's voice still ringing in his ears. Another nightmare. It felt so real… just like the day it had happened. He shivered. Today was going to be a long, hard day. He looked over at the clock. It was only 0130. Tony sighed. He didn't want to go back to sleep…no, he couldn't go back to sleep. He might as well get up early. He jumped into the shower, yawning as he did.

After he was ready and ate his breakfast, he sped off to work. He signed in, sat down and started on paper work. And it was only 0215. He sighed. At about 0630, Ziva walked in and sat at her desk, looking strangely at him as she did. McGee closely followed, mirroring her look. Tony knew that Ziva was watching him like a hawk, and that McGee was sending him glances every few minutes. HE finally got fed up with it.

"See something either of you like?" he looked up at them. McGee was still staring at him, probably wondering why he had been in so early. Ziva held a look of concern, which only grew as he looked up. He was staring at Gibbs' desk. There was an eerily familiar girl sitting on his desk, staring at him. He realized who she was…_but that's not possible, _Tony thought, _she's dead._

**TBC**

**A/N: So..what do you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Crazy

**A/N: I am so thrilled with the reviews you all gave me for that first chapter! So this chapter will answer some questions, but not all… I don't want to give away too much… *does evil laugh* Anyways…enjoy! **

**P.S.: This takes place right after Wendy came back and left again. Oh! And everything that happened with Senior, never happened. If it did, this story wouldn't make sensel.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella. If I owned the others, Tony and Ziva would be together (as well as Tim and Abby) and Michael, Jeanne, EJ, Ray, and Somalia never would have happened.**

_**Chapter 1: Crazy**_

"Isabella? What…How….Why?" Tony stared at the girl questionally. Ziva and Tim took a look over at where he was staring. Nothing. _ Who was Isabella? And why was Tony talking to himself? Whaat does he see?_ Ziva and McGee had similar thoughts as they looked at Tony.

"Tony…are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost." Ziva stated. Tony looked at her, confusion filling his face.

"You don't see her?" He pointed to the space where Isabella was. Seeing the looks on their faces, he realized that they couldn't see her. Maybe he was going crazy. Well, he was seeing Isabella. Obviously he was crazy.

"You aren't crazy, Tony. I'm really here."  Isabella told him in Italian. Tony looked around and Ziva and McGee, who were looking at him, problaby still wondering what was wrong with him. Tony remembered that Ziva didn't speak Italian, so he figured it was safe to answer her.

"So, what you can read my mind? Does that come with being dead?" He stood up and walked towards her, ignoring the questioning glances of his friends. Staring right into her green eyes, eyes that so much resembled his own, and he calmly spoke to her in Italian. "How are you here? Why? Why are you here?" Gibbs chose that moment to come in. Isabella looked at Gibbs and whispered to Tony, even though she didn't need to.

"Your boss is here."  She nodded to wards gibbs. Tony noticed she ignored his previous questions.  "I will answer your questions for you in a moment. Speak to your boss in English first." She glared at him, something she hadn't done in so many years. He grinned.

"Yes Gibbs?" Tony turned around to Gibbs staring at him. McGee and Ziva's eyes were wide. _Damn it! _Tony thought, _ I should have waited until I turned around to say that._

"Gibbs, something is wrong with Tony. He was here earlier thatn us, was staring at nothing, and then began talking to that nothing in a different language, Italian, I think." Ziva told Gibbs, the look of concer gorwing with each word. Tony needed to find a way to prove that he was not insane. He grinned as he got an idea.

"Isabella, can you move some papers or…I know! Type something on a keyboard to show them I'm not crazy? Please? Izzy, please?" Everyone looked at Tony again. He was glad no one could understand what he was saying. Even though she did speak English, they usually spoke in Italina, as it was their 1st language. Of course, Tony didn't tell anyone here that Italian was his first language, or that he used to have problems with American idioms too, just like Ziva. If he ever told anyone that, he would be teased into oblivion. He saw Isabella nod with a sly smile, and he realized that she could hear his thoughts. Oh no, he was in for it now. She walked over to McGee's computer, which was currently hooked up to the plasma. Tony turned to his friends. "Look…See, I'm not crazy!" As he said that while pointing to the plasma, Isabell began typing on Tim's computer. They all stared in amazement as words appeared on the plasma:

I am Isabella. I am a ghost. I can speak English, but I prefer to speak my home language, Italian, Just like my brother used to. He doesn't speak that much Italian anymore, but that's problaby just because it hurt to much for him to talk in his 1st language. Yes, just like Ziva, English is not his first language, and also just like Ziva, my brother used to mess up American Idioms all of the time.

Tony looked at everyone. Their reactions were priceless. Tony wished he could take out a camera and start snapping pictures. Ziva's face held shock and a hint of, what was that…betrayal? Mistrust? McGee looked like he believed him, and somehow, Tony knew that his probie would. Having a sister was nothing to joke about, and Tim knew that. But Gibbs' reaction was the best. He had a slight smile on his face that almost looked…amused? Kind of like…he knew. Well, he was Gibbs after all. Tony decided to speak up.

"Told you! I told you I'm not crazy! Although I am the only one who can see her…But I'm not crazy." Tony looked at them, and then back at Isabella. The team had looks of confusion on their faces, and Isabella looked entertained. He realized he said that last few sentences in Italian. "Oh! Sorry. I'm sort of used to it…Anyways…I told you I wasn't crazy?" Isabella giggled and Tony turned around and glared at her. "I am not crazy!" She turned around and typed something on the computer.

You have always been crazy, Tony. Trust me, I know!

Gibbs smiled. "so do we." He said, before quickly rounding on Tony, smacking him in the back of the head as he did. "What the hell, DiNozzo? You have a dead sister, and you didn't tell us? And why is she here and you are the only one who can see her?

Tony sighed. "she was killed in a car crash 12 years ago. Before that, when I was 8, and she was an infant, we were in Foster homes. 10 years later, I turned 18 and we moved out. One day after I turned 24, Izzy was driving her first car, as she had just gotten her license, and she was hit head on by a drunk driver. As for your other questions, I don't know." He turned to look at his sister's ghost. "Izzy?" She looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"My death was not an accident. Father, our biological father, had me killed. Somehow he was informed that you were dead too. He forgot all about you for 12 years. Yesterday, he was informed of your survival. He's coming for you."

She looked so scared as she passed on the information to Tony. Tony stared at her in shock. "He had you killed? That bastard of out father had his own flesh and blood killed?" She nodded yes, and Tony sat down in McGee's desk, as it was the closest. "And he's gonna come after me?"

As she was nodding again, the sound of a gun and glass shattering filled the room and then there was silence

.

TBC

.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. I have to go, my mom is pestering me about breakfast. By the way, HAHAHAHA. I left you on a major cliffy. Not to worry! I'll try to post soon.**


End file.
